Robots have allowed for a remote presence in environments that may not be accessed directly by humans in a safe manner or to operate in dangerous environments without risk to humans. Examples include robots exploring Mars, conducting long-term remote-sensing in Earth science applications, performing dangerous tasks on battlefields and carrying out decontamination tasks at disaster sites.
The reach of robots in these types of applications may be expanded by increased robot mobility. On Mars, enhanced mobility may enable scientists to access currently unexplored high science-return, high risk features such as steep slopes, cliffs, and confined spaces beneath rock overhangs.
On Earth, expanded mobility may allow scientists to deploy robots in more extreme environments. Improved robot mobility may allow soldiers and law enforcement personnel to dispatch robots into hostile buildings and other urban conflict zones with significant obstacles such as doors, gates and walled-off compounds. First responders may be better able to maneuver robots around obstacles at disaster sites, such as blocked corridors and rubble piles.